1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound-absorbing material using non-woven fabrics and a sound-absorbing-material equipped wiring harness in which a sound-absorbing material and a wiring harness are integrated.
2. Description of the Related Art
Normally, sound-absorbing materials are provided in the interiors of automotive vehicles, houses and the like to enhance indoor silence (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-216158). Conventionally, glass wool, rock wool, porous ceramics, waste cotton and the like have been used as sound-absorbing materials. However, due to problems of the above sound-absorbing materials such as workability, safety on human body, recyclability and environmental load, non-woven fabrics have been used in recent years.
In the case of using one non-woven fabric as a sound-absorbing material, it is possible to enhance sound absorption performance in a specific frequency range. However, there has been a problem of being unable to exhibit sound absorption performance in a wide range from a low frequency to a high frequency if only one non-woven fabric is used.
The present invention seeks to solve the above problem of the conventional technology and aims to provide a sound-absorbing material and a sound-absorbing-material equipped wiring harness capable of absorbing sound in a wide frequency range from a low frequency to a high frequency.